Por favor, no lo hagas
by Yespy
Summary: Día lluvioso en Londres donde Lily Evans se encuentra con una desagradable sorpresa / Rainy day in London and Lily Evans takes a disgusting surprise
1. El encuentro

La lluvia arreciaba en mitad de Londres en aquella fría noche de invierno del 17 de octubre de 1979. La figura de una chica con una larga melena roja se distinguía entre la multitud. Corría como alma que llevase el diablo en busca de un sitio donde resguardarse. Esta chica era la joven Lily Evans, había acudido a Londres por asuntos de la Orden del Fénix y ahora tenía prisa para no resfriarse. No le gustaba usar magia para desplazamientos cortos, había crecido como muggle y como muggle quería vivir.

-Resguardese aquí-esa voz sacó a Lily de su carrera. Al alzar la vista vio a un hombre alto, moreno, ojos grises-azulados y con aspecto apuesto, nada en él podía hacerle sospechar quién era en realidad. Lily sonrió y entró en aquel lugar. Era un bloque de apartamentos y estaban en el bajo, el hombre abrió una puerta y entraron en un hogar normal, nada lujoso. Una televisión frente a un sofá en un lado que parecía hacer las veces de salón y al otro lado de la entrada estaba la cocina con su mesa de comedor, todo esto en una sola habitación, una tetera de metal parecía estar haciendo té, a juzgar por el olor y el ruido y humo que de ella salía. Un gesto educado del hombre le indicó a la chica que podía sentarse en el sofá si quería, ella se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre una silla para después sentarse en el sofá.

-Muchas gracias, la lluvia de hoy está siendo insoportable.-comentó la muchacha mientras se ponía cómoda en el sofá. Miró alrededor con curiosidad, como cualquier persona que entra en casa de alguien por primera vez.-Menos mal que a ti no te ha importado darme esta salvaguarda durante un rato-añadió después con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué menos que ayudar a una chica que parecía huír? Como buen cristiano aprendí a ayudar al prójimo-comentó el hombre mientras dejaba una tacita frente a la chica, después puso otra en un lado de la mesa y sirvió el té de la tetera en ambas tazas sentándose después él en la butaca que había.-¿Eres de aquí de Londres?-preguntó entonces él.

-No, vivo en las afueras, un sitio tranquilo-comentó la chica con tono amable mientras tomaba un poco de ese té que le sentó tan bien, le relajó todo el cuerpo y el calor la invadió de pies a cabeza, cada vez estaba más relajada…

Despertó en una cama, la cama del piso en el que había entrado, ella estaba desnuda y frente a él estaba el hombre que parecía estar esperando a que ella despertase, puesto que cuando lo hizo puso una sonrisa divertida y maligna. Ella quería gritar, pero apenas le salían palabras, sólo pudo decir:

-Por favor, no lo hagas…

_Continuará…_


	2. El comienzo

-¿No me reconoces, señorita Evans?-comentó el hombre con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. Mostraba seguridad, lo que estaba haciendo lo tenía planeado, sabía lo que quería hacer. Esa vivienda ni siquiera era la suya, había obligado a una señora mayor a que saliese del hogar durante todo el día ya que sabía que Lily pasaría por ahí.-Pensé que en La Orden tendríais un mayor control sobre vuestra gente.-una fría y maléfica risa hizo que el cuerpo de Lily se estremeciera y no sólo por la fría temperatura que había en el ambiente. Ella intuía lo que iba a pasar y estaba aterrada con ello.-La verdad es que para ser una asquerosa sangre sucia estás muy buena—dijo finalmente quitándose él la camisa que llevaba. El hombre era realmente guapo, en cualquier otro momento y si Lily no estuviese enamorada de James Potter igual no le hubiese importado acostarse con ese hombre, pero ella no era así. La pelirroja nunca se había acostado con otro chico que no fuese su marido, ni siquiera había tenido la intención de hacerlo nunca, aunque en alguna ocasión había pensado en una forma de "más que amistad" con el mejor amigo de su infancia, Severus Snape. Seguramente eso nunca habría funcionado, eran de dos mundos diferentes. Demasiado diferentes. El hombre se acercó a ella desde un lateral de la cama y se quitó el pelo que le caía sobre el rostro, el pelo que a la mujer no le había dejado ver su rostro de verdad, sólo unas sombras.

-¡Dolohov!-exclamó Lily cuando pudo reconocer el rostro. Antonin Dolohov era uno de los mortífagos más temibles que había. Había asesinado ya a varias personas conocidas de Lily Evans y se sabía que uno de los hobbies del hombre era ir con sus amigos a cazar muggles. Eso asqueaba a Lily.- ¿Por qué?-La chica tenía ganas de llorar, no quería que Dolohov le hiciese lo que le iba a hacer, no quería que nada pasase. Tampoco quería darle el placer de llorar y no quería darle el placer de gemir, sería como una victoria. No quería que él ganase, pero sabía que el cuerpo humano era difícil de controlar. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-En efecto, Evans.-comentó manteniendo esa sonrisa. Ella seguía aterrada y él disfrutando de su terror.- ¿Por qué? No sé, fuiste algo estúpida al venir aquí tú sola, ¿no sabes que estamos tras cada uno de vosotros? Tenía que pasar.- Dolohov paseó la mano derecha por el cuerpo de la mujer, que empezó a respirar más fuerte. Otra vez las ganas de gritar y llorar, pero por ahora era capaz de reprimir ambas cosas. En aquel momento fue cuando la mano del hombre llegó a donde la mujer no quería que llegase. Lily exhaló fuerte, a su cuerpo le había gustado eso y quería hacerla gemir, pero no podía hacerlo, no tenía que darle ese placer. La mano de él seguía jugando con ella, dándole placer, quería escucharla gemir, que ella disfrutase para que eso sonase a victoria. Ella a su vez no quería eso, intentaba reprimir todo mordiéndose la boca por dentro, pero sentía que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo todo el tiempo.


End file.
